Jade Everric
Jade Everric is an Elven lunar mage, a member of the Moon Clan, tribe of magically and telepathically gifted humans residing on the Lunar Isle, and a modern member of the Everric Family. She is the bastard daughter of Lady Eden Everric and Reggie Thorton. Jade Everric was created and is roleplayed by Khudafis. Appearance Jade Everric is a slim young woman of average height and is renowned for her beauty. She has long, wavy and flowing white hair, gathered on the back of her head and tied in a ponytail that reaches down to her middle back, with two short bangs framing her face, and a decorative flower with large petals adorning the right part of her head, above her right ear. Her face is soft in shape, and she has large light blue eyes with long eyelashes and full lips. She sports a top-model physique, being slim but at the same time sporting a large bust and ample hips. She has large breasts, and a curvaceous body. Her presumed measurements are Bust: 121 cm; Waist: 59 cm; Hip: 88 cm (37in, 23in, 36in). Jade's shapely upper body is usually left largely exposed, with most of her attires being distinctively scanty: Jade's most commonly seen attire is a sleeveless, ankle-length maroon dress with a pleated skirt. The chest is adorned by a large, pink bow, and similarly colored trimmings frame the rather ample neckline, acting as straps, and circle around the waist. Jade also wears high-heeled shoes that match her dress, and accessorizes with a small chain necklace with a blue oval gem attached to it, and a bracelet made of white flowers circling her right wrist. Jade always carries around a shoulder bag, with the plain brown strap passing over her left shoulder and diagonally crossing her chest, which is covered and completely obscured by a mass of very long and massive feathers, which are lavender, and occasionally light blue, in color. Personality Jade takes exceptional pride in her appearance and is very confident in her sex appeal, often exuding a certain amount of vanity. Despite this superficial attitude, she is a clever, kind, and genuinely caring person. Jade is passionate for literature and is in the process of writing her own autobiography. Jade has a great love for alcoholic beverages such that it borders on addiction. Often times, she is often seen drinking directly from a large beer barrel. She started drinking at the age of thirteen, with permission from her morher. Jade has shown to have very little modesty and an unusual view on her body. Many of her armors are skimpy, revealing and feminine, and when out of armor she has an affinity for sexy and revealing clothing. Finally, Jade seems to have no problem with men (or at least her male guildmates) seeing her naked. She is not the slightest bit modest about her appearance, frequently referring or complaining about her large breasts in normal casual conversation, much to the embarrassment/amusement of anyone around at the time. She is not above using her considerable feminine charms to get her way. In fact, she would even consider stripping naked if no one compliments her on her outfit, regardless of how skimpy it may be. Although relatively calm and mature when a situation calls for it, Jade is quite laid-back and playful, often teasing or flirting with those around her. Jade is a loving and caring person who treats her friends, and even strangers, with kindness. Jade plays a motherly role within the Sanctum, and is often seen running the bar at the Sanctum hall. She has rarely been shown to be in a bad mood, and can tolerate all of the Sanctum's eccentricities. Category:Good Category:Elf Category:Lunar Mages Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Lawful Category:Everric Family Category:Crossbreeds Category:Serenist Category:Saradominist Category:Armadylean